Kakashi, Phone, UhOh
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Naruto gives Kakashi a phone for his birthday.  "It's evil, I mean Satan spawn evil."-Kakashi Hatake  His phone starts to butt text and send recordings to everyone.  Starting awkward conversations on facebook and phone.


The other day sighed with Kakashi's birthday. The day he dreaded the most. As a gift Naruto gave him a phone. Leaving him to figure the technology out on his own.

"Damn-it!" He shouted.

That was the fourth time he sent a butt text. Then there was that even feature that text messaged the recording of your voice. He had sent two of those so far unconsciously.

Kakashi sent the following message. "Narutobyou jackass."

Naruto replied. "?"

Kakashi replied. "Damn-it not again. I'm gonna kill you."

Naruto replied. "Sorry sensei. I just thought you needed one."

Kakashi replied. "I can do without. This damn phone keep recording me. It's making for really awkward situations."

Naruto replied. "0_o"

Kakashi replied. "It was only like that the first time when it dialed Tsunade-sama."

Naruto replied. "I don't want to know."

Kakashi replied. "Fuck again. It recorded me again."

Naruto replied. "Recorded wat exactly?"

Kakashi replied. "Wat? Well you need to learn how to spell. It recorded me screaming at it and now it's sending to Sakura. Help me Naruto-kun!"

Sakura sent a reply. "Sensei, wat wuz that? T_T"

Kakashi replied. "Why can't any you spell!"

Tsunade-sama sent a reply. "You sick fucker."

Kakashi replied. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. To many people."

Naruto replied. "Wat are you talking bout?"

Sakura replied. "Huh?"

Tsunade-sama replied. "0_o"

Kakashi replied(FWD) "If you want to talk to me go on facebook."

Tsunade-sama replied. "You've had a facebook this whole time!"

Sakura replied. "But I searched for you over and over, how come I never found you."

Naruto replied. "Wat a facebook."

**Facebook (convo starts on kakashi's post ' lost on the road of life')**

Kakashi started conversation. "I can type here properly."

Naruto replied. "Wait why is Sakura and Tsunade chatting here."

Kakashi replied. "Well you see I was freaking out cuz my phone wuz losing it and Sakura and Tsunade were also txting me. So I invited you all to chat with me on here."

Sakura replied. "Why didn't you type like that on the phone."

Kakashi replied. "Like wat?"

Tsunade-sama replied. "I don't care what you guys have to say. ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHAT WAS THAT SOUND YOU SENT ME!"

Kakashi replied. "Um..."

Sakura replied. "T_T I've been corrupted for the rest of my life. What did you just send me Kakashi-sensei."

Tsunade-sama replied. "Does it involve a female voice."

Sakura replied. "(nod)"

Tsunade-sama replied. "Welcome to my hell."

Naruto replied. "Hehe, I'm checking out your profile, your not happily single. R u?"

Kakashi replied. "Naruto shut up (virtual head smack)"

Sakura replied. "Your right Naruto. This is funny stuff. OMG, YOU HAVE A LOVE INTEREST IN IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Kakashi replied. "No!"

Sakura replied. "But it says here that you love to cuddle dolphins."

Kakashi replied. "No I'm clearly not single. Where do you think that voice recording came from."

Sakura replied. "o_O"

Tsunade-sama replied. "O_o"

Naruto replied. "Anko-chan."

Kakashi replied. "No"

Sakura replied. "..."

Tsunade replied. "..."

Naruto replied. "Gai-sensei."

Kakashi replied. "NARUTO!"

Naruto replied. "What I did see you two kissing."

Sakura replied. "Kakashi-sensei is gay. Noooooo~!"

Tsunade-sama replied. "It's OK sakura-chan."

Kakashi replied. "?"

Naruto replied. "I think Sakura-chan has a thing for you."

Kakashi replied. "Hahahahahahahahahaha. That's a funny one Naruto. (looks back and fourth before stretching arm around Sakura)"

Tsunade-sama replied. "YOU PERVERT GET YOUR GLOVES OFF OF MY STUDENT~!"

Sakura replied. "(Whisper tone) Shut up shishou. I'm fine."

Tsunade-sama replied. "(Jaw Drops)"

Naruto replied. "You guys take this way to seriously. I'm leaving this."

Kakashi replied. "Wat does he mean."

Anko replied. "Why would Naruto think we were going out."

Kakashi replied. "AHHHHHHHH~! Oh sorry that's just your face."

Tsunade-sama replied. "That's funny."

Sakura replied. "Haha. Sorry Anko, but he's virtually mine."

Anko replied. "Oh um... Kakashi I came on her to ask why you sent that recording. (Blush)"

Kakashi replied. "What again. This damn phone is the spawn of Satan."

Anko replied. "?"

Sakura replied. "OK so Kakashi-sensei's phone is butt texting recordings to everyone and he can't stop it."

Anko replied. "O_o"

Tsunade-sama replied. "Yep."

Kakashi replied. "Well I'm gonna go."

Sakura replied. "Bye."

Tsunade-sama replied. "Bye"

Anko replied. "Bye"

Naruto replied. "Hey~! You never told me bye."

Sakura replied. "Bye Naruto. ;D"

Naruto replied. "I'm saving that winky forever."

Tsunade-sama replied. "Your wat."

Naruto replied. "Nothing gotta go."

Anko replied. "Me too."

Sakura replied. "I have to go chase down a sensei."

Tsunade-sama replied. "I'm all alone now. Well might as well check out his page."

Tsunade-sama replied. "O_o"

**Author Note: I had fun with this. So rate and review.**


End file.
